ColdCocked and Ready to Blow
by Demonwing12846
Summary: Yohji is caught savoring one of his favorite summer treats by Aya, who is coldcocked and ready to blow.


Title: Cold-Cocked and Ready to Blow

Author: Demonwing ©  
Date: 05-22-2005  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters. Tsuchiya Kyoko, Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss are the creators and geniuses behind it. The story/plot contained within this fic/piece, however, is all mine! Bwahahaha!  
Warnings: Male-Slash, Profanity, Lemon, Popsicle Squick.  
Fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
Pairings: Aya (Ran) x Yohji  
Type: One-Shot, PWP, kinksquickwrite Challenge  
OCs: None… Dammit!  
Summary: Yohji is caught savoring one of his favorite summer treats by Aya, who is cold-cocked and ready to blow.  
Author's Notes: I wrote this, by request, for Keishi, whom I will always love and adore. I hope you enjoy dear, as this little ditty popped right up unbidden. And we all know how much that hurts my brain. LOL!  
Beta/Editor: Purkle Dragon Goddess  
Words: 1068

Aya stared at his partner.

The dirty blond was sitting in a lounge chair, in the yard of their home, enjoying one of his favorite summer-time treats. His tongue licking and molesting the inanimate object, his jean-clad thighs swinging open and shut as his green eyes stared right back at him. His cheeks concaved as he slowly pulled the Popsicle out of his mouth, his cherry red lips portraying a soft and devious smile as he spoke. "You look rather hot and bothered. Maybe you should cool off a bit."

Aya snorted as he stiffly walked towards the tease. Standing in front of him, the redhead wedged his way in-between Yohji's knees, gripped his hair and pulled his head back, causing the blond's black cowboy hat to tip back a bit. "Why don't you finish what you've started?"

A full smile broke upon Yohji's face, before he popped the icy treat back in his mouth and let go; letting the Popsicle slide in and out as he made fast work of Aya's belt and jean fastenings. Slipping one hand in Aya's briefs, Yohji claimed his prize, slightly squeezing it as he turned his head to the side and spit the Popsicle out, leaving it to melt on the ground. Quickly, Yohji turned his head back, engulfing as much of Aya's engorged, silky, flesh as he could, relishing in the gasping hiss he produced from the redheaded assassin's mouth.

Aya threw his head back, his mouth slightly open, emitting soft pants of breathe, twisting his fingers in his companion's hair as his thoughts started running astray. 'Cold… So cold… Yet… strangely gratifying.'

After a few, languorous, tight-lipped sucks, Yohji pulled his head back and left go of Aya's sex, the release of the suction giving way to a popping sound. The blond then traveled his tongue up the underside of the redhead's shaft, circled around his head and then teased the spot below the crown. That always seemed to drive Aya insane with lust, and Yohji would do anything he could to rouse the assassin to his breaking point. As the sound of a rather irritated growl reached his ears, Yohji made a point to collect and savor the small bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip of Aya's head with his tongue, and let his jaw go slack just in time as Aya unceremoniously drug him to his feet by his hair. "Ouch! What the hell…"

"You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" Inflamed violet scowled at green for a moment, before Aya crushed their lips together; their tongues warring for supremacy as he hastily removed Yohji's belt, then unfastened the blond's pants, leaving them to pool at his ankles. Breaking off the kiss, he stepped back and shoved, watching idly as Yohji crashed into the lounge-chair and to the ground, his hat falling off to the side. Before the other male could query, Aya pulled his pants down more, and joined him on the ground, turning Yohji just enough to place his nice, pale ass in his direction. His analytical eyes then strayed and scanned the premises, looking for anything that he might be able to use as a lubricant. However, he found nothing, and opted to use a numbing agent instead.

"What are you doing?"

Spying the cooler off to the side of the chair, Aya reached in and snatched one of Yohji's Popsicles, ripped the wrapper off with his teeth and spit it off to the side. "What the hell does it look like, genius." Then upon closer inspection of the icy treat, the redhead quirked a brow. "A Rainbow-Rocket?"

"Yeah, well… HEY! Just what…"

Before Yohji could say another word, the circular object was shoved none-too-gently into his hole. "Holy shit!" The blond shrieked at the absolutely painful coldness of the object as it was repeatedly forced in and out of his body.

"Shut up," Aya growled. "The only sound I want to hear is you screaming my name as I fuck you."

"Good luck making me do that," Yohji quipped, groaning as the Popsicle was then removed, his ass smacked a good one.

"You're as prepared as you're going to get." Aya positioned himself, and pressed himself in as far as he could before repeating the cycle over. "I refuse to pamper your ass, considering how hard and painful you've left me with your stunt."

Yohji chuckled. He couldn't argue with Aya's logic. He did leave the redhead in a rather painful situation. The results were always satisfying, however. First Yohji would taunt and tease his fellow assassin. Then he'd arouse him and back off, leaving him frustrated and ill-tempered, provoking Aya to the point of near brutality in their sexual endeavors. Man, how he loved pissing off Aya.

A few more grunts and groans between them, and a good dose of sweaty friction caused a warming effect to take over the initial numbing cold the Popsicle had made. Numerous hard, well-placed thrusts, and an even warmer, almost hot, sensation as Aya's seed signaled the redhead's climax, and Yohji's triumph. Then all was over, leaving both of the men to lie there; their breaths panting and their bodies covered in sweat, trying to regain what bit of composure and oxygen they had deprived themselves of.

"Now that's… One fine hair-line trigger you got there." Yohji spoke, regaining a bit of his wit, as well as his breath.

Ignoring the blond's verbal joust, the redhead stood, stunning amethyst gazing down at his tousled Playboy of a lover. "I'm taking a shower." Turning, Aya pulled up his jeans, quick fastening them, temporarily, until he walked into the house and into the bathroom.

"Sure thing, boss." Yohji gave a two-finger salute, not that Aya saw it seeing as how his back was turned, and watched as the redhead walked away. 'After I have myself a beer, and celebrate my victory.' Picking himself up, Yohji pulled up his pants, leaving the flaps open as he straightened his chair and flopped down in a relaxing position. Reaching over, he grabbed a can of beer out of the cooler and popped the tab, raising the frothy liquid to his parched lips as he placed his hat back on his head. Whistling to himself, the blond couldn't help but muse…

'You have one fine ass Fujimiya. And one of these days, I'm going to pay you back in full…' 

The End

Copyright © Demonwing 


End file.
